Neighbors
by orpsgod
Summary: A jumbled bit of fluff, a real historical person mixed with POTC. Abigail Smith Adams, wife of John Adams, second President of the United States. As a young girl she meets James Norrington. I know it doesn't sound like much, give it a read you might like


Neighbors

James stepped out his back door into the early morning light and took a deep breath, fully enjoying the mingled fragrances given off by the flowers, plants, and trees surrounding him. He had been planning this day for weeks, sure something would come up to spoil his plans, but so far it appeared he was actually going to get to spend some time in his woefully neglected garden. He smiled softly to himself as he headed for the mahoe bushes growing underneath the plumeria tree against the back border of his yard. As he stood there inspecting the flowers he heard a soft rustling from the limbs above him and a few of the blossoms from the tree floated to land around him on the ground. Thinking no more about it that a fleeting thought he had disturbed a squirrel he continued his attentions to the mahoes. A few moments later he heard another rustling and this time the blossoms from the tree landed on him. He was about to ignore this second interruption as well when he heard a soft pitter of laughter from the branches above him. 'Well definitely no squirrel then' he thought to himself. He looked above him to see a small girl cradled between two of the close growing branches about half way up the tree.

As she saw James' eyes find her amongst the leaves and branches she giggled again, then in a voice that sounded much more grown up than the six or seven years James attributed to her said, "Hello, I'm Abigail. We just moved in over there." She indicated the house and yard that sat across the small alley from James' property. Hardly catching a breath she continued, "We've just moved in you see and everyone is busy getting things put away. You have the loveliest tree here and I walked over to see it and I'm sure Nanny will be missing me soon." She finished her statement with a slightly guilty look toward her house.

"I see." James replied.

She peered back down at James and said proudly, "Papa is a very im-por-tan man you know." Then with a questioning look at James, "Are you an im-por-tan man? Papa says we have moved into a dee-sent neighborhood here, just as good as the one in Weymouth, that's in Massachusetts you know where we lived before we moved here, and we should do just fine here Papa says. He's a minister you know and he says he's going to co vert the savages here, God told him to do that you know." With a suspicious look at James she asked, "You aren't a savage are you? I've never seen one, just heard about them."

"I do not believe I would in any way be judged a savage Miss." James replied with a bit of humor in his tone.

"Oh good. You can call me Abigail. I don't think Papa would mind me talking to you then. What are you?"

"Today I am simply a man enjoying his garden." James replied.

"Papa says a man should work hard and do his best to take care of himself and his family and say his prayers every day. If you can't find any work maybe Papa can help you."

"I assure you I have plenty of work to keep me busy, but I thank you for the offer." James said with a slight smile.

"I can read. I am a very good reader. Papa taught me. He says he wants an eh-ju-ca-ted daughter who knows about more than how to sew a dress or run a household. He says with an eh-ju-ca-shun I should marry well and go far. We have lots of books. Can you read?"

With another smile James replied, "Yes Miss Abigail, I can read. And your Father is right; education is the key to a successful life."

"Papa says he is going to teach the savages to read. I'm sure Papa would let you borrow some of our books if you promised to take care of them and didn't spill anything on them or tear or bend the pages and returned them when you were supposed to and didn't make him ask you when you were going to bring them back or make him come to your house after them, he really doesn't like that at all. He used to lend them to some of the con-gra-ga-tin back in Weymouth."

"Thank you, I shall keep that in mind." James replied dryly.

"Papa says I am an in-de-pen-den soul. He says I will proly do something im-por-tan with my life." Abigail said proudly.

"I would not doubt that in the least." James replied, then turned as Cook came to the back door to announce breakfast was ready. Turning back to look up at the girl he asked, "Have you eaten breakfast yet Miss Abigail?"

"Everyone has been busy, and we've not had a chance to hire a cook yet. I ate a biscuit before I came and climbed your tree." She responded.

"Well then I insist you be my guest. Come, I will help you down and we shall see what Cook has prepared." James said as he reached up to help her down out of the tree.

As they headed off for the house she took a hold of James' hand, smiled up at him and said, "I do hope you have some gooseberry jam and biscuits, I really like gooseberry jam and biscuits."

"Oh I think we can come up with some gooseberry jam and biscuits for such a charming breakfast companion." James replied as he smiled down at her.

The End

Comments are Appreciated

4


End file.
